Catarsis
by Zashsundown
Summary: A mitad del camino de la vida, en una selva oscura me encontraba, porque mi ruta había extraviado. Ahora solo quería encontrar mi paz. Pero para llegar a ese punto, aun había mucho camino que recorrer. Por qué seis años en un psiquiátrico, rodeado de gente realmente jodida, no era fácil de olvidar.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

 **7 de Octubre de 2010.**

—¿Dime que hacemos aquí? — la voz de Edward se escuchó en un susurro. Su aliento se hacía vaho a causa del frio.

—Ya te lo eh dicho— Carlisle miro hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, al mismo tiempo que su sobrino lo hacía— Estamos aquí porque fue lo ordenado por el juez.

Edward hizo una mueca al estar frente al imponente edificio de concreto.

—¡¿En que puto mundo esto es posible?!— Pregunta enfurecido, mientras voltea a verlo. Aún está en un estado de shock. El juez ha dictaminado que pasara el resto del juicio, recluido en el pabellón A del hospital de Baltimore. Ya que ninguna prisión está calificada para tratar con él.

—Edward— Carlisle lo reprendió— Aun estamos en el proceso judicial. Si todo sale a tu favor, podrás salir en cuanto todo acabe. —dijo tratando de animarlo.

Edward bufo ante lo dicho por su tío.

—Estamos aquí porque es lo mejor para la familia— Edward saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió— A nadie le conviene saber, que el heredero al trono, es un asesino. — Carlisle se encogió visiblemente ante lo dicho. Él había sido el único que se ofreció a llevar a Edward. Pero cuando su sobrino decía ese tipo de cosas, se replanteaba seriamente su ayuda. —Me encierran en este puto lugar, para que no vuelva hablar. — Bufo enojado.—Y aun cuando lo haga nadie más volverá a creerme. —sonrió con tristeza.

Carlisle negó. En este momento Edward tenía uno de sus episodios de perfecta lucidez, donde decía todo lo que su mente sedada no podía. Y eso era un gran problema. Ya que si él hablaba de más, muchas cosas se podrían desatar. Por suerte tenían a su favor, las alucinaciones que Edward padecía desde que era un niño.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, le dio un manotazo al cigarro de su sobrino. Edward lo miro con mala cara antes de tomar otro y encenderlo.

—No deberías fumar— Carlisle volteo a velo con mala cara.

Edward se encogió levemente de hombros antes de darle otra calada al cigarro.

—Esto es lo único que me mantendrá a raya para no volverme loco— Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Antes de abrir la puerta volteo— Un minuto. ¡Ya estoy loco!— grito.

* * *

 **El medio lunático a vuelto.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Si no has leído mi nota en Facebook. Te recomiendo que lo hagas, ya que doy una breve explicación de la historia. (zashsudnwonfanfics) por si gustas buscarme.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

 **Esta historia no podría continuar sin su apoyo. Gracias por no dejar que la abandonara.**

 **Disfruten del Lunatic Fringe.**

* * *

 **Hospital psiquiátrico Karel. Baltimore.**

Día dos mil ciento ochenta y siete. Como todas las mañanas me encuentro viendo hacia la ventana. No hay mucho que ver. El paisaje sigue siendo una mierda, como el día anterior y los otros dos mil ciento ochenta y seis. Las rejas electrificadas y la suciedad, impiden ver si hay vida más allá de esto. Lo único que cambia es el color de las hojas de los árboles. Los pacientes y el itinerario siguen siendo los mismos.

Estoy a tan solo dos días de cumplir seis años en este lugar. Eh olvidado como era mi vida antes de llegar aquí. No recuerdo mucho antes del juicio. No recuerdo a la familia que se supone debo tener, la cual nunca viene; así que comienzo a dudar de su existencia. Mucho menos recuerdo a mis compañeros de escuela. A la que supongo que fui. Ya que tengo un gran conocimiento general.

En los dos mil ciento ochenta y siete días que llevo aquí. Solo eh recibido dos visitas. Una de mi abuelo Richard y la otra de su mano derecha, Garrett. Nadie se ha preocupado en ver si ya me eh vuelto un loco de remate o aún sigo estando medio cuerdo. La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Eh olvidado tantas cosas, excepto mi sed de venganza y los días que llevo aquí.

Hoy es domingo. Hay un mal día afuera. Eso significa que tendremos reunión adentro.

Mientras tengo mi vista perdida en la ventana escucho a lo lejos que alguien toca la puerta. La verdad es que no me interesa. Veré quien es hasta que me ardan los ojos de no parpadear.

—¡Sal ya!— vuelven a gritar. Esta vez escucho más claro. Los ojos me empiezan a picar, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

No me molesto en contestar ya que mi atención sigue en la ventana, donde una gota está cayendo, cruzando el cristal a su paso.

—¡Date prisa! —grita una vez más la voz que está al otro lado de la puerta. —¡El doctor te espera! —

—Dame un momento—murmuro para mí. Wilson no ira a ningún lado por mucho que tarde.

Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, dejan de tocar a mi puerta. Sonrío. La gota ha caído.

Le eh vuelto a ganar.

Dejo a un lado mis pensamientos. No necesito tener migraña antes del mediodía. Me giro sobre mis talones, al mismo tiempo que recorro con la vista mí a habitación. Todo está en completo desorden. Las hojas de papel están amontonadas en un rincón, mi chamarra ocupa todo el escritorio y los lápices están colocados estratégicamente en el suelo a modo de trampa. Si alguien los pisa caerá, clavándose con suerte uno en el trayecto. Camino hacia el escritorio, de donde tomo mi chamarra.

Abro la puerta y empiezo a caminar rumbo al área de medicamentos. Me pongo la chaqueta una vez que estoy en la fila. A lo lejos veo a Alec. Tiene la cabeza recargada en el cristal. De seguro les está haciendo caras a los enfermeros. Ya que en este pabellón, solo hay trabajadores hombre.

En frente de él se encuentra su hermana. Jane. Ella está platicando animadamente con la chica que esta frente a ella. Y un poco más adelante se encuentra Harry " _The Hitman"_ Richter. Quien es mi "representante" a la hora de pelear.

La fila comienza avanzar. Uno a uno de los pacientes va tomando su medicamento. Ya solo quedamos cinco. Todos se han ido a sus diferentes actividades. Cuando llega mi turno, tomo el vaso que contiene dos capsulas, sin ponerme a pensar que es, las llevo a mi boca. Tomo el otro vaso, esta vez el que contiene agua. Escondo las pastillas debajo de la lengua antes de beber el agua. Hoy no me quiero sedar. Aunque las consecuencias después, sean catastróficas.

Cuando es mi turno de pasar con el enfermero, abro mi boca sin enseñarle debajo de mi lengua. Él me sonríe antes de ponerme el sello de aprobación en mi mano izquierda. Le sonrió de vuelta. No me queda de otra. Miro hacia mano para comprobar que me ha puesto el estúpido sello de carita feliz, el cual se pierde entre los tatuajes. Comienzo a caminar entre el pasillo, el cual en algún punto del tiempo fue blanco, ahora luce percudido a causa de todos los líquidos regados con el paso de los años. A tan solo dos puertas, se encuentra la sala de reuniones.

Camino lentamente tratando de tardarme todo el tiempo posible. Hoy no quiero oír los problemas del sociópata de Collin, ni como Brandy vendía drogas. Estoy harto de las mismas historias. Harto de ver como cada domingo nos mentimos descaradamente. Diciendo lo que nos conviene y guardando nuestras mierdas. Tampoco necesito estar en la sala recreativa. Donde seguro esta Harry con los demás.

Antes de abrir la puerta escupo las pastillas en el pasillo. Todos voltean a verme cuando entro al salón. Jane me sonríe mientras palmea un lugar a su lado, en medio de ella y Alec. Esta es la segunda vez que le sonrió a alguien por compromiso en menos de cinco minutos. Sin más rodeos tomo mi lugar en medio de los _hermanos de la destrucción_.

La sesión comienza como cualquier otra. Wilson empieza diciendo los beneficios que obtendremos si somos sinceros los unos con los otros y como este acto no servirá de nada si seguimos mintiendo. Como es de esperarse todos tomamos sus palabras en broma. Nadie en ese maldito lugar está dispuesto a decirle una mierda.

En esta ala del hospital, estamos los asesinos, aquellos que están más haya de él bien y el mal. Somos lo que se cataloga como preso psiquiatra. Nos han encerrado aquí porque es el único lugar "Calificado" para tratarnos. ¡Mierda disfraza! Ha habido más muertes en este año en esta ala del hospital, que en tres años en la prisión estatal.

Mientras me acomodo en mi asiento, Jane recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiro. Llevamos cinco años haciendo esto. Sin esperar las siguientes indicaciones, Eric Yorkie comienza hablar. Habla y habla sin cesar. Es la tercera vez en el mes que cuenta la misma historia de cómo supero sus adicciones. Sin embargo nunca cuenta como mato a su exnovia y al novio de esta. Ninguno de nosotros le cree. Ni siquiera Wilson, y eso que él es un completo estúpido. Todos hemos visto a Yorkie un par de veces en el tejado fumando marihuana. La cual hemos compartido. Mientras cuenta su historia comienza a llorar, haciendo reír a más de uno. Todos sabemos que él no está aquí por una simple adicción.

Al parecer algunos no fingen la locura.

—Siempre es la misma mierda— murmura Alec a mi costado. —Mejor que nos diga que arma utilizo o el método de tortura empleado. A mí que me importa su maldita drogadicción.

Asiento con una sonrisa lobuna. Alec tiene toda la razón.

—Preferiría seguir en la terapia de choque, a escucharlo una vez más—le susurro, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Basta Yorkie! — grita Jane, levantándose.

Wilson y el resto voltean a verla.

—Estoy arata de escuchar esta maldita historia una y otra vez. Aun cuando todos sabemos que te atascas de marihuana cada tres días. —le echa en cara, haciéndonos reír una vez más— Por qué no, mejor nos cuentas acerca de tu exnovia— La declaración de Jane, es más que acertada. A ninguno le sorprende. Estamos tan mal que cualquiera de nosotros lo dedujo, desde que le vimos las fotos de la chica pegadas en su pared. Él la había matado por el hecho de abandonarlo.

—¡Jane! —La reprende Wilson—¿Qué hemos dicho, acerca de no interrumpir a nuestros compañeros?

—Era mí deber—dice como si nada—No soporto escuchar la misma mentira, semana tras semana—

—¡No es ninguna mentira! —grita Eric desde su siento. Omitiendo el asesinato que cometió.

—¡Vete a la mierda, maldito mentiroso!—vuelve a gritar Jane, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Yorkie.

Eric imita los movimientos de Jane, encontrándose a medio camino. Ambos comienzan a discutir. Diciendo un montón de maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Es entretenido ver como se despedazan mientras discuten. Comienzo a reír como si estuviera viendo un capítulo de los Simpson. Es normal. Esta es la única diversión que poseo.

—Te apuesto cinco a que todos terminamos corriendo bajo la lluvia— me susurra Alec, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteo hacia la ventana, donde las gotas golpean fuertemente.

 _ **-Llego el momento de salir a jugar-**_

 _-No le hagas caso, hay que mantenernos concentrados en la sesión-_

—Quince a que solo seremos tú y yo—subo la apuesta, antes de empezar la diversión.

Alec voltea a ver a su hermana y a Eric. Ambos singuen peleando, sin importar que Wilson este en medio de ellos.

—A cabo de perder una apuesta— susurra al mismo tiempo que se levanta y echa a correr hacia Eric. Al cual tira de una tacleada y comienza a pegarle.

 _ **-¡Ataca!-**_

 _-¡NO!-_

Sonriendo por el acontecimiento, dejo mi lugar para unirme a la pelea. Tenemos que distraer a Wilson antes de que deje sin comida y en confinamiento a Jane. Mejor nosotros que ella. Entre Alec y yo le estamos propinando una mega golpiza a Yorkie. Esta acción le enseñara a no hablar más de la cuenta y a no meterse con nosotros.

 _ **-No lo haces por ninguno de ellos. ¿A quién quieres engañar?-**_

 _-Nos arriesgamos por nuestros amigos. Ellos son los únicos que han estado con él, en estos seis años -_

 _ **-¿Y nosotros que somos, idiota?-**_

Golpear a Eric me relaja. Su carne y la poca resistencia que pone, me hacen sentir como si golpeara a una res en una carnicería. Él se encuentra tirado en el suelo, hecho bolita. Solo se cubre la cabeza. Es absurdo. Sus manos no lo protegerán mucho de las inminentes patadas de Alec. Mientras lo golpeo vienen a mí, imagines de mi pasado que están relacionadas con golpizas. Una en particular aparece en mi mente. Aquella que me trajo a este lugar. Sin embargo es opacada por muchas otras que eh tenido tras estos muros. Donde estoy lleno completamente de sangre, la gente aclama mi nombre y los cuerpos de los diferentes contrincantes ya se encuentran sin vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Estoy tan perdido en los golpes que no siento cuando un enfermero comienza a arrastrarme. No me opongo. Ya que de hacerlo terminaría sedado y en confinamiento. Yo solo quiero correr bajo la lluvia. Los enfermeros nos separan por completo. A lo lejos veo como se llevan a Eric. Por raro que parezca no siento nada por verlo todo ensangrentado. De hecho lo disfruto. Es normal. Todos aquí somos asesinos.

 _-¡Bien hecho, idiotas! Ahora pagaremos por algo que no debimos hacer-_

 _ **-¿De qué maldito lado estas? Tú eres el que dijo que lo hacíamos por nuestros "amigos"-**_

—¡Ustedes dos! —grita Wilson sacándome de mis pensamientos. Parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocarlo— Le van a dar veinte vueltas a la pista— dice sonriendo con malicia. Sin saber qué es lo que añorábamos.

 _-Habla por ti-_

 _ **-¡Para! Deja de quejarte, Correr bajo la lluvia nunca está mal-**_

Sin dejarnos defender, los enfermeros nos arrastran del cabello hacia el patio. Por suerte no está muy lejos. Aun así no deja de doler la forma en que te arrastran. Una vez que se abren las puertas, puedo sentir la briza darme en la cara. No puedo evitar sonreír. Esto es lo más cerca de la libertad que puedo estar. A tan solo unos pasos nos sueltan dejándonos caer en un charco. Aunque el agua meda en la cara no puedo dejar de estar feliz. Giro un poco mi rostro, tan solo para encontrarme a Alec haciendo lo mismo.

—¿De qué se ríen, malditos locos? — pregunta uno de los enfermeros a nuestras espaldas.

Comienzo a reír más fuerte sabiendo que eso lo cabreara más de lo que lo haría una simple respuesta. Alec me imita.

 _-Tú vives para joderles la vida a los demás-_

 _ **-Es un don-**_

—¡¿De qué se ríen?! —grita frustrado. Ninguno de los dos respondemos. Tan solo seguimos riendo. —¡Malditos locos! —grita con furia antes de darnos una patada en las costillas a cada uno.

 _-Eso duele, Idiota. ¡Para de reír!-_

 _ **-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Nos han golpeado más fuerte-**_

Escucho como camina de regreso hacia el edificio. No hago ademanes de levantarme. Estoy disfrutando del agua helada en mi rostro. Eh leído que hace bien para las arrugas.

Como si me importara.

 _-Debería, en unos años y con esta vida, nos veremos cómo culo de viejito -_

 _ **-¿Tan mal nos veremos?-**_

—¿Se ha ido? — me pregunta Alec en un murmullo.

—Si—respondo con mi boca en el agua. —Se ha ido.

—¡Siiii! — grita muy efusivo. Mientras se levanta de un salto. Camina hacia mí y comienza a moverme —Levántate. Tenemos mucho que correr— Sin más se va dejándome solo en el agua.

 _ **-¡Es hora papanatas! ¿O qué?, ¿Necesitas una invitación por escrito-**_

 _-Vamos, ¿No era este tu objetivo?-_

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza mientras me levanto, ato mis agujetas y comienzo a seguir a Alec. Corremos sin prisas. Sintiendo el agua caer en nuestros rostros. Ambos tenemos una sonrisa de felicidad. Hace mucho que no corremos en estas condiciones. No necesitamos hablar. Tan solo sentir. Sentir ese sentimiento de felicidad que hace más de una seis años me fue negado.

Aunque me muestre relajado, siempre estoy atento. Incluso soy consciente de que alguien me vigila a través de una de las ventas. Sé exactamente de quien se trata, que me costara bastante y estando en confinamiento no abra nadie quien me proteja. Pero estoy tan loco, que ni eso me importa.

.

.

.

Es de noche. Me encuentro recostado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo. Las voces en mi cabeza al parecer han desaparecido. Tal vez sea por el sedante que me dieron. Eh aprendido con los años, que eso es lo único que las calla. Eso las mantendrá quietas, por ahora.

Volteando hacia los lados me doy cuenta que no hay mucho que ver cuando estas en confinamiento. Sé que a un lado esta Alec. Pero no puedo hablar con él, por mucho que grite. Llevo alrededor de doce horas en este lugar. Me trajeron aquí después de que corrí las veinte vueltas e intente escapar. Seis años en este maldito lugar y no pierdo la esperanza de brincar esas bardas y correr hacia la libertad. Lejos de todo y de todos.

Aquí encerrado, recuerdo porque no nos dejan correr solos. Siempre hacemos el intento de salir. Por mucho que intenten mitigar nuestro espíritu, el sentimiento de rebeldía siempre estará ahí.

Me giro de un lado a otro, intentando descifrar como salir. No hay salida. La puerta solo se abre una vez al día para que alguien me pase la comida, el resto del día permanece cerrada. O eso es lo que nos hacen creer. Por qué se puede abrir si la persona correcta está al otro lado, el recordar que alguien no grato puede entrar en cualquier momento, hace que mi mente comience a maquinear, barajeo mis opciones y la única opción es matar al que entre y al que este afuera. Pero hacer eso no ayudara a nadie. Miro hacia mi pequeña ventana. La luz comienza a visualizarse. Significa que está apunto de amanecer. Por raro que parezca no tengo ni un poco de sueño a pesar de no haber dormido nada. A demás de que mi paranoia y el resto de recuerdos no me dejan ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Parado sobre mi cama puedo ver el amanecer. Eso me produce escalofríos, ya que nunca es más obscuro que cuando va amanecer. Y siendo honesto conmigo, muchas cosas malas han ocurrido al amanecer.

Un escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo, anunciándome que algo va a pasar, tal vez es mi mente jugándome una mala pasada o el exceso de sedantes en la comida. No lo sé. Lo único que puedo percibir es que algo se acerca. Lo que no se, es si es para bien o para mal.

—¡Cullen! —grita un voz varonil a fuera de mi habitación. Es la primera vez en seis años que escucho a alguien llamarme por mi apellido. Se escucha tan raro, que tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar.

Me giro sin bajarme de la cama tan solo para ver a un hombre que hace mucho tiempo no veía frente a mí. Es Garrett quien está parado frente a mí. Quisiera sonreírle como él lo está haciendo. Pero ese barco hace tiempo que zarpó. Él se ve igual que hace seis años, al parecer el tiempo no ha pasado por su lado. En este momento me mira con remordimiento. Recordando que no me ha venido a ver en más de cuatro años. Esta desconcertado por verme con una camisa de fuerza. Yo ni me inmuto. Es normal para mí.

Para un loco.

—Tómame una foto. Te durara más tiempo—digo sintiendo como el veneno sale a relucir. No tengo ganas de verlo.

—Para que si puedo llevarme al original—¿Acaso a dicho llevarme?

—De aquí nadie sale— murmuro con cansancio. Se escucha igual que hace tanto tiempo. Haciendo promesas tontas y banales.

—Tu si— dice mientras se adentra en la habitación.

Su comentario me hace reír. Hace tiempo que no escucho tal estupidez fuera de mi cabeza. Niego mientras me dejo caer en la cama.

—¿A qué has venido? — le pregunto sin ánimos de que me mienta. No soportaría volver a creer en sus palabras y pasarme cuatro años creyendo que él volvería por mí.

—Eh venido por ti— me contesta como si nada. Comienzo a mover la cabeza en forma de negación. —Tu abuelo me ha enviado por ti— Paro abruptamente de moverme, esas palabras aun no llegan por completo a mi cerebro. Sin embargo mi subconsciente dice que es algo bueno.

—Repítelo—le pido intentando que mi cerebro procese las palabras esta vez.

—Tu abuelo me ha enviado por ti—me vuelve a decir.

Esta vez las palabras llegan por completo a mi hemisferio izquierdo, permitiéndome comprender. ¿Mi abuelo ha enviado a alguien por mí? Esa pregunta es lo primero que viene a mi mente. Mi abuelo quiere verme… ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué me debe ese señor como para querer sacarme de este lugar? En este momento no puedo recordar una acción extremadamente fuerte como para que alguien de mi familia quiera sacarme. Por lo que recuerdo, todos estuvieron más que de acuerdo con encerrarme. Ninguno se opuso.

No después de lo que hice.

—Sé que tienes miles de preguntas— habla Garrett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos una vez más. Giro mi cabeza para verlo.

Me sorprendo al verlo sentado a mi lado. ¿En qué momento llego aquí?

—No te he invitado a sentarte—le digo con resentimiento, asqueado de su cercanía. Desde que llegue a este maldito lugar, no aguanto la interacción intrapersonal.

En cuanto escucha mis palabras, asiente y se levanta. Camina hacia la puerta luciendo cansado.

—Lamento la intromisión— se disculpa al mismo tiempo que camina hacia la puerta. —No pretendía hacerte sentir incómodo—Se vuelve a disculpar. Aprecio seriamente que finja preocuparse. Es más de lo que alguien a echo en seis años.

—Ya está— murmuro a modo de restarle un poco de importancia. —Solo no te me acerques de golpe. —Le advierto de manera natura. Porque de lo contrario, no responderé.

Garrett sonríe y asiente. Su sonrisa me hace sentir mal, debido a que no se la puedo regresar ni siquiera por educación. Lo intento. Pero no sale. En su lugar de una sonrisa siento una mueca. Aun así él me vuelve a sonreír.

—No has dejado de ser el mismo crio fascinante—sus palabras muestran ternura al igual que sus ojos. Pero una vez más mi hemisferio izquierdo está dormido a causa de los sedantes y las viejas emociones y reacciones, las cuales están guardadas.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo tiempo exasperante que ve luz donde solo hay oscuridad—le conteste. A él no parece afectarle mis palabras. De hecho ríe entre dientes.

—Me encantara tenerte de vuelta—murmura. Al ver que no digo nada, da un paso hacia mí. Su acción me hace retroceder. El hecho de hablarnos, no significa que lo dejare acercarse. —Entiendo—dice al mismo tiempo que retrocede el paso que había dado.

Asiento.

—Bien. ¿Cómo me sacaras de aquí? — le pregunto cambiando de tema.

Él sonríe. Al parecer todo lo que digo le causa felicidad. ¿O acaso serán nervios?

—Por la puerta principal. —dice antes de abrir la puerta. —Has cumplido tu condena, Edward—me vuelve a sonreír. Por cuarta o quinta vez. Ya he perdido la cuenta. —Eres libre.

Esa única palabra es la que me hace sonreír de verdad. La educación y las ganas de ser amable no tienen nada que ver. Ni siquiera el sedante más poderoso me haría hacer esto. El concepto de la palabra. Libertad. Es lo único que mi mente puede digerir. El hecho de poder volver a correr libremente ocupa todo mi cerebro. Haciéndome olvidar de Garrett. Él cual sigue hablando. Pero debido a mis ganas de salir no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que dice.

Antes de que pueda volver en sí, un enfermero está quitándome la camisa de fuerza. Al sacar mis brazos de esa horrible prenda, siento como descansan cayendo a cada lado. Hace un momento los tenía engarrotados y adormecidos. Veo en los ojos de Garrett la preocupación. El teme mi reacción debido a que no estoy hablando. Por lo tanto él no puede saber lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo. Mi rostro no proyecta emoción alguna. Acto que me hace sentir extremadamente orgulloso. Me he entrenado para no mostrar ninguna emoción desde el primer día que llegue aquí.

Sigo sin reaccionar. Pero eso no impide que las acciones a mí alrededor se detengan. Garrett habla con los enfermeros y el doctor Amun. Todos me miran. Están hablando de mí. Puedo percibirlo. Mientras ellos hablan, yo veo hacia la pared. No hay nada en ese lugar, sin embargo el color me parece fascinante, es fácil perderse viéndolo. El concentrarme en un punto en específico hace que mi sistema límbico se active. Cierro los ojos mientras los recuerdos de mi vida comienzan a inundarme. Al parecer lo único que necesitaba mi fallido cerebro era ver un rostro familiar.

—Edward—escucho a alguien susurrar mi nombre. Aún estoy muy lejos dentro de mi mente como para volver. En este justo momento me encuentro viendo el recuerdo del día que mi vida cambio. Me veo subiendo las escaleras después de la escuela. El tercer escalón rechina y la alfombra sigue igual de percudida. —Edward—vuelve a llamar la misma voz. Intento abrir los ojos, pero el recuerdo es más fuerte. Sigo subiendo la escalera. El cuadro de mi familia está frente a mí. En el aparecemos mis padres y yo. —¡Edward! — esta vez grita mi nombre mientras me zarandea. Mi mente no quiere volver. Así que no lo hace.

Al no tener una respuesta. No tienen más remedio que sedarme. Siento el piquete de la aguja en mi cuello. Acto seguido caigo poco a poco en la cama. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse en mi contra. Lo último que veo antes de caer en la oscuridad, son los ojos azules de Garrett.

.

.

.

—Edward—escucho mi nombre entre susurros. —Edward—vuelven a decir mi nombre, esta vez me sacuden ligeramente. Mi cerebro trata de reconocer la voz que me está llamando. Pero al estar sedado no puede trabajar bien. —Edward, muchacho—una vez más me llaman. Quiero abrir los ojos, Pero mis lóbulos frontales no me lo permiten. Ni siquiera puedo hablar. Al parecer mi cerebro continúa en estado de estupefacción.

Ya que no puedo despertar del todo, decido concentrarme en mi respiración. El aire entra por mis pulmones paulatinamente, llena mi cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro, por ultimo me abandona lentamente como llego.

Sin desearlo mis ojos comienzan abrirse poco a poco. Lo primero que veo es el techo gris de donde quiera que esté. Al parecer me encuentro recostado en algún sillón bastante cómodo, en movimiento.

—Edward— la misma voz de antes susurra mi nombre. Cierro mis ojos para recordar de quien es esa voz. Me toma tan solo un momento reconocer a Garrett.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sentándome de golpe viendo hacia todas partes. No tardó mucho en detectar que estoy en una camioneta, en medio de la carretera. —¿Hacia donde vamos? —le pregunto a Garrett, que está sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Al ver que estoy en calma me sonríe.

—Nos dirigimos a Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York? —pregunto intentando recordar cómo es la ciudad. Sin embargo, mi mente al estar tan dañada no puede mostrarme casi nada, tan solo un par de vagos recuerdos.

—El lugar donde naciste y creciste—me contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Yo tan solo lo miro desorientado. Hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que no alcanzo a recordar. —¿A caso no lo recuerdas? —Me pregunta. Ahora el luce desorientado.

—No. —Admito sosteniéndole la mirada. El no aguanta el peso de esta, así que baja la mirada. El no poder recordar me pone de mal humor. El estar en ese maldito lugar, fue como si alguien se metiera a mi mente a jugar con ella y la revolviera hasta dejarla como un huevo revuelto.

—¿Nada? —me vuelve a preguntar. Esta vez sorprendido.

—Solo algunas cosas. —digo encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta interesado y ansioso.

—Cosas—respondo en tono molesto. Su todo no me ha agradado. Me ha preguntado como si una parte de mis recuerdos le perteneciera. —¿A que vamos? —pregunto al ver el letrero que anuncia que hemos llegado a la ciudad.

—A ver a tu abuelo. Él necesita hablar contigo— aseguro antes de girarse. Él quedo viendo hacia la carretera. Dejándome solo en la parte trasera.

Me acomodo en mi asiento para poder ver por la ventana. Al observar los edificios comienzo a recordar. Las salidas con mis padres, las cenas los martes con mi abuela en restaurantes lujosos, las idas al trabajo de mi abuelo y un montón de aventuras en Central Park con mis primos. Al parecer lo único que mi atrofiada mente necesita, es ver cualquier cosa de mi pasado para recordar.

Seguimos introduciéndonos en la ciudad por medio de las calles. Mi mente no puede aguantar más. Los recuerdos me abruman. Así que me recuesto en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. No quiero más recuerdos por hoy. Por lo tanto me concentro una vez más en mi respiración. Necesito tranquilizarme, antes de que todo se salga de control. En cuanto mi mente se queda en paz, es cuando puedo entrar en un estado de tranquilidad. Un estado en el que no necesito pensar en nada. Solo vago en la profundidad de la nada.

 _-Tranquilo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse -_

 _ **-Estamos aquí para ti-**_

.

.

.

—Edward— escucho el susurro de mi nombre a lo lejos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Solo sé que la cabeza me ha comenzado a doler. Pero en el sentido de un dolor habitual. Nada de gravedad como los ataques que me suelen dar. Y esta vez sin hemorragias nasales.

—Edward—Al escuchar la segunda vez que me hablan, me levanto instantáneamente. Antes de que la mano de quien me esté despertando me toque la espalda. Mi movimiento es tan rápido que alcanzo agarrar dicha mano en el aire.

—Regla número uno—digo girándome para ver de quien se trata. No me sorprendo al ver a Garrett. Él por el contrario luce desconcertado. Su acción me ha molestado, por los recuerdos que su toque me trae.—No me toques. —el asiente. —Ninguna parte del cuerpo al menos que yo te lo permita. —recalco cada palabra sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. —¿Entendido? —espero que lo dicho le quede claro.

 _-¡Eso es muchacho! Déjale en claro quién manda. Si vuelve a tocarnos así, tal vez pierda una mano-_

 _-_ _ **O todo el cuerpo-**_

El solo vuelve asentir. Mirando detenidamente mis manos llenas de tatuajes, los cuales cubren un montón de cicatrices. Despega su mirada al sentir la mía.

Sin darle más vueltas, suelto su mano. Cuando dejo de prestarle atención, es cuando me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a la mansión de la familia Cullen. Él maldito lugar que tiene alrededor de doscientos años. Fastidiado, bajo del auto imitando los movimientos de Garrett. Al bajar, cierro la puerta de un aventón bastante fuerte, que produce un estruendo cuando la puerta llega a su lugar. El sonido me recuerda, a un cráneo rompiéndose a causa de una fuerte patada. Ese maldito recuerdo, me hacer recordar, que realmente me la eh pasado en grande; en ese maldito lugar de mierda.

Tanto Garrett, como el chofer que hasta este momento estoy viendo, voltean a verme. Ambos tienen cara de miedo. Y no los culpo. Nadie quiere estar cerca de un loco, cuando este pierde los efectos del medicamento.

Restándoles importancia. Me recargue sobre la camioneta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Examinando la imponente estructura frente a mí. Nada ha cambiado en estos seis años.

—¿Acaso no piensan remodelar nunca este lugar? —pregunto con esa sonrisa sínica que me caracteriza. —Al parecer tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

 _-¡Oh, Edward! Por fin estamos en casa-_

 _ **-¡Bienvenidos, al reinado del terror!**_

Sonrió al escuchar a _Sam & __**a Tom.**_ Las voces en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **El medio lunático esta con nosotros. Como ven han cambiado algunas cosas (como la locura aumentada de Edward), todo para llevar una mejor trama. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga. (Recen por que sea mucho :D)**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre la historia, les deje una nota en mi muro de Facebook (Zashsundownfanfics) donde hablo mas a detalle, dense una vuelta para entender mejor. Por que como ven Esto apenas comienza.**

 **Escriban un comentario ahora, o callen para siempre...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

En cuanto entro a la casa, el olor a galletas invade mi mente, remontándome aquellos momentos en los que mi abuela y yo leíamos en el desván. Cuando ambos tomábamos un buen libro y nos perdíamos por horas. El sentimiento que me embargaba cada vez que estaba con ella, ya no puedo sentirlo; ya no existe. No puedo detenerme a pensar mucho. Garrett viene detrás de mí empujando levemente mi espalda. Volteo a verlo con mala cara. Odio que me toquen.

 _-Sera mejor que no tiente su suerte.-_

 _ **-De seguir así. Lo perderá todo-**_

—Vamos—me empuja escaleras arriba al ver que fijo mi vista en el retrato de bodas de mis abuelos. Sin importarle como lo mire hace un instante. —Tu abuelo espera—murmura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asiento y continúo caminando. Aunque no puedo avanzar tan rápido como ambos quisiéramos.

El maldito lugar esta atestado con viejos recuerdos que alarman mi mente. Transportándola aun pasado, donde todo era felicidad. Un pasado donde mi padre y mi abuela vivían, uno en el que aún no me convierto en un loco asesinó. En el que aun podía sentir.

 _-No te tortures con eso. Ya que solo te trae dolor y desesperación-_

 _ **-Siempre podemos quemar la casa. Así nadie sufre-**_

Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo dejar que Sam y Tom me guíen. Les eh echo caso en el pasado y nunca ha terminado bien. Así que continuo mi camino rumbo a la oficina de mi abuelo. Pero al recorrer el pasillo, siento que estoy en otro lugar. Las paredes no conservan ningún retrato. Al parecer Richard ha quitado todo lo que le recuerda el pasado. Incluyendo el cuadro familiar. Donde aparecemos todos, incluso los que ya no están.

Sin darme cuenta Garrett me rebaza, llegando primero a la puerta y tocándola en el instante. Esta se abre y el entra. Pero no lo hace de lleno. Si no que espera hasta que estoy en el marco.

—Adelante. —Se hace a un lado, invitándome a pasar con la mano y cerrado la puerta, una vez que traspaso esta.

 _ **-Siempre puedes sacar el clip que traes en el bolsillo y clavárselo en el cuello-**_

 _-Sangriento. Pero es una solución-_

Lo miro con fastidio. Sin embargo le hago caso. Entro a la oficina, que me remonta a un viaje en el tiempo. Los años no han pasado por el lugar. Las paredes permanecen de madera, al igual que los muebles. Las sillas conservan sus fundas de cuero y el inmenso librero aun respalda la silla de Richard. Incluso ha conservado la chimenea con los leones tallados. Lo único que no está en su lugar, son los cuadros. Al parecer se deshizo de todos. Pero lo que más llama mi atención, es mi abuelo. Él cual esta recargado frente a la ventana, con un vaso en la mano.

Al sentir mi mirada, voltea a verme.

—Eh soñado mucho con este momento. —dice sin quitarme la vista. Aunque no me mira directamente a los ojos. Hay que recordar que ya no mido lo mismo que cuando ingrese al psiquiátrico.

Por qué antes de que todo sucediera, ambos mediamos 1.80. Ahora mido alrededor de 1.98. Dieciocho centímetros más que él. Lo cual le resulta intimidante. Sin contar que puedo ver la culpa en sus ojos. Se nota que el siente que me debe algo. Aunque no sea así.

 _-Le remuerde la conciencia. ¿Qué más ha de ser?-_

 _ **-Tiene miedo. Cualquiera trataría bien, a un loco que te puede cortar la garganta en cualquier momento-**_

—Yo no. — murmuro sin saber bien que decir. Me encantaría decirle, que en lo único que sueño; es en vengarme. Pero seguro me correría, o peor. Me enviaría de regreso al hospital. Ya que el concepto de venganza ha sido deteriorado por el tiempo. Cualquier persona catalogada como "buena" puede obtenerla sin ser tachado por la sociedad. Sin en cambio, si yo, decidiera tomarla, la gente me regresaría directo al manicomio del que salí. Suelen catalogar lo bueno y lo malo, según su "moral". Pero, ¿Cómo se define la moral? O ¿Quién decide, que moral está por encima de la otra?, ¿Habrá alguien con la moral intacta, como para dictar lo que es bueno y lo que es malo?

 _-Ya comenzaste a divagar. Debes de llevar el seguimiento de la plática. Aunque no estarías mintiendo-_

 _ **-Y según Wilson, decir la verdad. Es el primer paso, para cambiar. Pero desde mi punto de vista hay mentiras piadosas, que bien podrían pasar como una verdad.-**_

Al observarlo bien. Puedo darme cuenta, que lo que he dicho le ha causado dolor. De seguro él pensaba que nuestro reencuentro seria mágico. Uno lleno de abrazos y llantos desconsolados, donde le contaría todo lo que eh vivido y cuanto los eh extrañado. Sonrió en mi interior. Su contexto de reencuentro, está completamente del lado opuesto que el mío. Vamos. Solo me visito una vez en seis años. ¿Cómo pretende que piense en abrazarlo?

 _-Mágico seria poder ir cortando gargantas sin ir a prisión-_

 _-_ _ **Concuerdo contigo-**_

—Veo que aun conservas tu sinceridad. — me dice en un tono amable.

Me encojo de hombros despreocupado.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que no pudieron quitar en ese lugar. —respondo sin tan solo reflexionar.

El asiente cansado. Los años se le notan en esa pequeña acción.

—Te preguntaras, ¿Porque después de tanto tiempo te eh sacado? ¿No es así? —me pregunta intentado descifrar mis facciones.

 _-Hasta donde me quede, íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida en ese lugar-_

Lo que él dice, es algo que en realidad no me he preguntado. Ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Los sedantes dejaron mi cerebro revuelto y al subir las escaleras en lo único que he pensado, es en los recuerdos que vienen a mi mente. A demás de que Sam y Tom, no han parado de hablar.

—No he podido cuestionarme mucho— respondo sin prestarle mucha atención. —Pero si pudieras contéstame lo agradecería. —digo con falsa amabilidad.

 _ **-Debe contestarnos. Porque de lo contrario, tomare ese bonito busto, con la esquina afilada y se lo enterrare entre las cejas-**_

 _-Dejemos primero que hable. Dependiendo lo que diga, tomamos una decisión-_

—¡Estoy muriendo lentamente! —responde de golpe. No lo piensa, tan solo lo dice. Rio por lo bajo. Richard nunca ha sido tan sincero. —Tengo principios de alzhéimer.

Por su mirada, sé que no me engaña. Sus ojos se han cristalizado, de modo que lo hace verse más humano. Frente a mí no hay rastro de Richard "El tirano", estar al borde del olvido lo ha cambiado. No es sencillo, darte cuenta que todo lo que conoces y sabes a la perfección se está evaporando como el agua de una tetera por la mañana. Estar loco es una cosa, puedes controlarlo y vivir tu vida a través de ella. Pero el alzhéimer, es perderlo todo. Pronto no se acordara ni de respirar. Verlo, me recuerda al resto de la gente, todos piensan que por hacer un buen acto, dios lo recompensará. Resoplo ante la idea. Una buena acción, jamás justificara cientos de malas.

—Sacarme del manicomio, no te ayudara a entrar al cielo.

Richard me mira ante lo dicho. Le ha dolido. Sigue siendo un anciano sentimental.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso. —murmura con credibilidad. — Al igual, de que antes de partir. Debo dejar a un digno heredero en el trono— sin soltar su vaso de Whisky, señala su asiento. El cual ha pertenecido al patriarca de la familia, generación tras generación.

—Como siempre, todo se resume al dinero. —digo divagando entre el pasado y el presente. En este momento, me puedo ver golpeando al entrenador de tenis de mi madre, mientras ella grita que todo lo ha hecho por dinero. Al igual que veo a mi padre y a mi tío en plena pelea por la sucesión. Todo siempre será el dinero. Triste, ¿No? Que para una familia, tan importante y longeva como lo es la casa Cullen, todo se resuma en dinero. Todos han muerto por él. Incluido mi padre. ¿Qué hará, que mi reinado sea diferente?

 **-** _ **Simple. Ninguno tendrá el valor de contrariarte. Por miedo a que en medio de la noche aparezcas para cortarles la garganta.-**_

Sonrío. **Tom** tiene razón.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dado a Carlisle? — Pregunto, considerando que él debería ser la primera opción. Aunque se la respuesta.

Richard niega sin quitarme la mirada.

—Las reglas dicen, que el poder pasara al primogénito y en caso que no este. Se le dará al hijo al hijo mayor de este. — dice solemne.

Le sostengo la mirada, esperando a que este bromeando. Pero al ver que no le pasa ninguna emoción. Comienzo a reír. Richard ha perdido el juicio.

—¿Estas consiente de que estoy completamente loco? — le pregunto entre risas. —¿Seis años en un manicomio te dicen algo?

Él no ríe ante mis preguntas. Su rostro pasa de cansado ha enfurecido. Esta frustrado por no poder darle a su "reino" un mejor heredero. Resopla, haciéndome recordar a un toro. Se de sobra que él le daría el "trono" a Carlisle, aunque por sus palabras, me ha dejado en claro que desconfía de él. Pero vamos. Mejor un Soberbio a un loco. Yo nunca podre ser lo que esa compañía quiere. Empezando por la imagen y mi carácter, si a eso le sumamos mis voces en la cabeza. Capas que un día termino incendiando el edificio desde los cimientos. Con todo y trabajadores dentro.

—¿Crees que si tuviera otra opción, no la abría ocupado ya? —su pregunta sale con desesperación, haciéndome saber que de verdad a buscado la manera de resolverlo. —Eh buscado alguna manera de persuadir al concejo, de que Carlisle es la mejor opción. Pero como sabrás no muchos están de acuerdo con esa idea— _¿Por qué será?_ — Para ellos, él nunca será un buen líder.

—No me sorprende. La arrogancia y la ignorancia siempre lo han segado. —susurro viendo hacia los leones.

Él asiente. Sabe que lo que he dicho es verdad. Carlisle nunca podrá ver más allá de lo que sus ojos ricos y avariciosos ven.

—Necesito a alguien que pueda manejar todo lo que la familia Cullen representa. Que no dude ante el rival, proteja a la casa llevando en alto el apellido. Cuide a sus herederos y prepare al siguiente. Así nunca moría lo que con gran trabajo hemos construido.

—Son demasiados requisitos. — Dejo de ver los leones, los cuales si han tenido un cambio con el paso de los años. Parpadeo concentrando mi atención en él.

—Eres la única solución que tenemos. Si declinas, la compañía pasara a ser dirigida por el concejo. —dice de golpe, teniendo que tomar un poco de aire para continuar. — Pero si aceptas, todo el poder será tuyo.

 _ **-Lo que siempre hemos querido, pequeño Edward-**_

 _-O si, poder ilimitado. Que nos permitirá poder volarle la cabeza a todo el que nos moleste-_

Escucho a **Tom y** _Sam,_ hablar con sarcasmo. Ambos me hacen reír. El ser el presidente de corporaciones Cullen, me dará tanto poder, dinero y credibilidad. Como para vengarme de todo el mundo si lo deseara. Pero eso no lo es lo que quiero. No busco la venganza porque me hayan encerrado en manicomio. Estoy más que consiente de lo que hice. No alego mi inocencia, sé que mate a Luis a golpes. No espero una revancha por eso. La busco por el hecho de que alguien me preparo ese teatro. No es posible, que mientras golpeaba a Luis, mi madre hablara a la policía. Alguien sabía que yo los descubriría teniendo relaciones en la recamara principal. Calcularon el tiempo exacto para llamar a emergencias y que me encontraran soltándole el último golpe. Todo estaba completamente planeado, para inculparme. El punto es. ¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿Por qué?, Por aquel entonces aún era muy joven, como para tener enemigos. Y aun así, fui emboscado y encerrado.

—Acepto. —sedo ante mi sed de venganza. En este punto de mi cordura, debo averiguar todo lo sucedido en ese día. Y que mejor si tengo la cuartada y los medios perfectos.

Richard me mira con sorpresa, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Aceptas. —dice sonriente. —Entonces comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento dentro de dos días. —murmura antes de darle un largo trago a su baso.

Levanto una ceja de modo desafiante.

—¿Entrenamiento? —pregunto sin quitarle la mirada. Él comienza a pasar las manos por su cabello. Acción característica de los Cullen cuando estamos nerviosos.

—Debes estar preparado, para cuando recibas la compañía a finales del año.

Me limito asentir. No sé ni en que día vivo, mucho menos el mes. Cuando me encerraron en ese lugar comencé a contar los días, sin prestar atención cuando cumplían un mes. Al llegar a los trecientos sesenta y cinco, los calcificaba en años. Nunca preste atención al nombre del día, mucho menos al número y ni hablar del mes. Por eso en este momento me encuentro perdido entre el tiempo. Aunque por su respuesta, asumo que estamos cerca del cierre del año. Con la mirada parece leer mi pensamiento.

—Estamos en octubre. —Responde— A tan solo dos días de que…

—Cumpliera seis años en ese lugar. —Le arrebato las palabras, para terminar la frase. —No recordaba haber sido encerrado en Octubre. —divago, reprendiendo a mi cerebro por olvidar algo tan crucial.

—Supongo que es algo que quieres olvidar. —Su mirada se suaviza al hablar. Puedo apostar que en este preciso momento, algún recuerdo mío le ha venido a la mente. Pero cuanto parpadea y voltea a verme a los ojos, reconozco mi error. Él ha recordado a alguien más. — Recuerda que la mente nos protege de lo que no podemos manejar. Por eso, a veces solo recordamos un puñado de cosas. —La primera frase que mi abuelo parafrasea es la misma que mi padre solía decir, cuando no recordaba nada, después de los ataques que tenia de niño. Oírlo de boca de alguien más, es aterrador. Sobre todo la forma en que lo dice, es como volverlo a oír. Me había resignado a no volver a escuchar, nada que me recordara a él. Y aquí estaba mi abuelo, dándome una bofetada de realidad.

 _-Suponer es la forma segura de no verte como idiota al hablar de algún tema-_

 _ **-Suponer es de idiotas.**_ -

—Suponer es de idiotas. —afirmo dándoles el lado tanto a _Sam_ como a **Tom.** —Y tú no me lo pareces del todo. — su boca se curva ligeramente hacia abajo, muestra de que mi comentario no le ha parecido. —Mi mente no es la que está en juego aquí. Si no la tuya. —señalo. —Mi cerebro olvido algo tan banal como los meses. Mientras que el tuyo olvida cosas importantes como el nombre de la mujer que amaste. —afirmo, señalando la única foto que no fue removida del lugar. Una al final del librero. Mi abuela, Victoria. Su retrato se encuentra guardado con recelo entre los libros. Él la ha mantenido visible solo para él, a modo que con solo verla pudiera recordarla.

Richard asiente. No necesita que le de toda una explicación, porque él sabe de qué hablo.

—Ese nuevo instinto tuyo, nos será de mucha ayuda. — dice impresionado. —Ahora, prepárate para la cena. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más tarde. —Lo último lo dice para zanjar el tema.

Asiento. Ya lo eh torturado mucho.

Por el momento.

Sin despedirme, salgo de la oficina. Garrett me está esperando, recargado en la pared, ligeramente tenso.

 _-Tenemos niñera. Por fin se han dado cuenta, de que necesitamos ayuda-_

 _ **-¿Ayuda?, Ni que mierda. Richard necesita tenernos controlados. ¿Me pregunto si también limpiara nuestro culo después de defecar?-**_

De la nada comienzo a reír. Acción que hace ponerse aún más tenso a Garrett. **Tom,** siempre tiene una manera muy cruda de hablar.

—¿Listo para ir a tu habitación? — me pregunta mi "niñera".

—¿Me quedare en mi vieja habitación? — pregunto con algo de curiosidad. No porque tenga ganas de dormir en otra parte. Todo lo contrario. Quiero saber si todo sigue en su lugar a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Garrett asiente a modo de respuesta.

—El doctor Amun y tu nuevo terapeuta. Nos recomendaron, devolverte a tu entorno natural. Así que todo está en tu habitación, tal como lo dejaste.

Sonrió de lado. Su respuesta me ha gustado.

—¿Nuevo terapeuta? —Pregunto, mientras avanzo, hacia el ala norte la casa. Donde se encuentra mi habitación, la biblioteca, el cuarto de música y el viejo estudio de mi abuela.

Escucho como Garrett fuerza a sus pies, para seguirme el ritmo.

—El doctor, Billy Black ha aceptado tratarte. — Contesta agitado. —¿Tu abuelo no te lo dijo? —me cuestiona asombrado

Niego a modo de respuesta. Hace un momento Richard no me hablo del terapeuta, sin embargo reconozco el nombre. Se trata del mejor psicoanalista de la ciudad. Pero su apellido no solo lo reconozco por eso. Su hijo iba en la escuela conmigo. El gran Jacob Black. No cuestiono la decisión de Richard. Entiendo a la perfección, porque él fue el elegido. Lo mejor, para el mejor.

Detengo mis pies, al mismo tiempo que mis pensamientos.

Hemos llegado a la puerta de habitación. Esta aun es la única que desentona. Pintada completamente de negro, con señalamientos en la entrada, acerca de no pasar. No entiendo, como Richard pudo desaparecer los cuados y no este horror de puerta. Desde mi punto de vista, era más fácil eliminar una puerta, a cincuenta y ocho retratos colgados alrededor el lugar.

—Perfecto. —anuncio abriendo la puerta. — Los veré en la cena. —Y sin más cierro la puerta, no espero a Garrett. Ni siquiera me giro para despedirme. Espero entienda el mensaje.

Miro hacia todos lados, desde el lumbral de la puerta. Nada ha cambiado. Cierro los ojos de golpe. No puedo estar aquí. Todo el lugar, está repleto de recuerdos que mi mente no puede manejar. Siento mis manos como empiezan a sudar, los escalofríos comienzan en mi columna abriéndose paso hasta llegar a mi cuero cabelludo. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Ninguno de los síntomas pasan, sin embargo mi corazón late más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo, salgo del lugar. Creí que al salir de ese lugar, podría volver. Pero al estar por quince segundos en el que era mi refugio, me eh dado cuenta que ya nada es igual. Ni siquiera mis gustos. Esos que adornan mi habitación, recordándome que mi otro yo murió hace seis años. Él joven, tierno, superficial, atleta y educado. Fue enterrado en el momento que pise el manicomio. En este momento, frete a cualquier persona. Se encuentra el nuevo Freakin, el monstruo que fue creado en ese lugar.

 _-Tranquilo Edward. Respira y busca una solución-_

 _ **-Estamos aquí para ayudarte. No te dejaremos en este momento.**_ **-**

Asiento. **Tomo y** _Sam._ Siempre salen a relucir en el mejor momento. Respirando con dificultad, comienzo a caminar, necesito una nueva habitación. Me adentro más al ala norte. Solo queda una habitación a la que puedo ir. Sin dudarlo camino hacia ella. Justo al final del pasillo halló lo que estaba buscando. La puerta es de madera oscura, esta luce limpia, dándome a entender que la han estado aseando.

Inhalo lo más profundo que puedo. Cierro mis ojos, concentrando mi mente en una zona de confort. Exhalo al mismo tiempo que abro la puerta. Esta habitación es más grande que la mía. Tiene un enorme ventanal que da hacia el jardín principal. Su color blanco aun inunda las paredes, sin verse desteñido. La cama está en el centro, con un cobertor dorado adornándola. Mientras que dos sillones se encuentran en una esquina frente al ventanal, el ropero está en la otra esquina pegado a la pared y el escritorio se encuentra en medio, dando hacia la cama. Todo está mal acomodado. Pero así me gusta. En ese cuarto solo hay un recuerdo. En donde estoy con mi abuela, decorándolo. Ese día, ella me dejo elegir donde acomodar cada artefacto, sin importar la armonía.

Al caminar hacia la cama, siento mi cuerpo pesado a causa del cansancio. Sin dudarlo me arrojo a ella, dejando mi mente en blanco. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a recitar el abecedario al revés. Antes de llegar a la N mi voz se apaga.

.

Escucho toques en la puerta, son constantes haciéndose más fuertes a cada instante.

Con desagrado me levanto de la cama. No hay necesidad de buscar mis zapatos, ya que los traigo puestos. Comienzo a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Gritaría _"Adelante"._ Se quien está al otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla. Pero dicha acción, le haría entender a Garrett, que le tengo cierta confianza. Y no es así.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto incómodo. Abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Garrett da un paso hacia tras.

—Tu abuelo me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. — responde rápidamente. Tratando de observar que hay adentro de la habitación.

Sigo su mirada abriendo un poco. Afuera esta obscuro, la luz que entra por la ventana es la de la luna, haciendo ver el lugar un tanto aterrador. Sonrió. Es como la boca del lobo.

—La cena esta lista. —murmura regresándome a la realidad.

—Entonces vamos. —finjo entusiasmo, que lo descoloca inmediatamente. Jugar con mis estados de ánimo, será sumamente divertido. —No hagamos esperar a la familia. Seis años en Baltimore me han enseñado el valor de la puntualidad.

Sin esperar su reacción, cierro la puerta de un golpe seco. Camino a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. Prestando atención escucho las pisadas de Garrett. Una vez más me va siguiendo. Pero al estar más alto mis zancadas son más largas, haciéndole difícil el trabajo de alcanzarme. Bajo los tres pisos en un tiempo record, oyendo como Garrett batalla con su respiración.

Estoy a punto de abrir las puestas del comedor de un empujón. Pero una mano aparece de la nada, tomando mi muñeca con fuerza. ¡Odio que me toquen!. No hace falta pensarlo. Actuó por puro instinto, tomándolo del brazo y aventándolo contra la pared.

—¿Qué parte de no tocarme, no has entendido aun? — le pregunto con odio.

Garrett me mira con miedo, intentando aplacarlo.

—No era mi intención. —susurra.

 **-** _ **Un poco más y se caga en los pantalones-**_

 _-Suéltalo, no vale la pena.-_

Le hago caso a _Sam._

—Quería decirte, quienes estaban sentados a la mesa, antes de que abrieras. — Su mirada a un me muestra miedo. Aunque su voz se escuche relajada.

Si pudiera sentir alguna especie de culpa. En este momento la experimentaría. Nunca me gusto que otras personas se fiaran de su condición para intimidar a otras. Y justo en este momento es lo que estaba haciendo. No le pido disculpas. Tan solo asiento. No quiero hablar más con él. Y sinceramente meda lo mismo quien este sentado o no. Inhalo fuertemente antes de abrir.

Los comensales se quedan en silencio al verme. Han pasado seis años, desde que nos sentamos todos juntos a cenar. Miro hacia ambos lados de la mesa. Richard se encuentra en una cabecera, mientras que Carlisle ocupa la otra. Él maldito se conserva igual que en mis recuerdos. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y semblante casi perfecto. Jasper se encuentra a su lado derecho, seguido de Emmett y una silla desocupada a un costado de este. Del lado izquierdo esta Esme, a su lado James y hay dos sillas vacías.

Richard agita su mano, mostrándome mi lugar a su izquierda. Sin quitarles la mirada, camino hacia mi lugar. Garrett entra enseguida y hace lo propio siguiéndome. El estará a mi lado. La habitación sigue igual, todos están en completo silencio. Con caras de asombro. Esme quiere rollar, James esta sonriente, Emmett ni siquiera se lo puede creer y Jasper al igual que su padre, están que radia ira. Por alguna extraña razón, Jasper y yo, nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Supe que el odio era mutuo, cuando me culpo por el desmembramiento de sus ranas. Acción que no me perteneció. En ese entonces aún era un niño, y aunque tenía mis alucinaciones. No llegaba a tanto.

—Dejen de mirarme— pido amablemente.

Al escuchar mi voz, todos experimentaron un escalofrío. Incluyendo a Richard y Garrett.

—Solo han pasado seis años. —digo restándole importancia. No necesito su maldita compasión, ni sus miradas de odio. Al final del día de lo único que soy culpable, es de asesinato. No más.

Como los platos ya están servidos, los ignoro a todos y comienzo a comer. Escucho a mi derecha, como Richard imita mi acción, desencadenando las de los demás.

La cena trascurre. Y todo lo que se puede oír, son las respiraciones entre cortadas y los cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Emmett mastica fuerte mente, haciendo que mi mirada viaje debes en cuando hacia él. Carlisle y Jasper rechinan los dientes a causa de su enojo. Esme como despacio y delicadeza, maniobrando sus dedos para no ahogarse por los nervios, Garrett como pausadamente, ha escondido mi cuchillo con discreción. Mientras que James parece no importarle mi presencia. Ya que es el único que come con naturalidad. Richard a mi derecha, ni siquiera come.

—Disculpa nuestras acciones. —la primera que habla es Esme. Le tiembla un poco la voz, pero al menos ha tenido el valor de comenzar. Veo como Carlisle bebe agua rudamente. La iniciativa de Esme lo ha descolocado.

No hemos terminado la cena. Por lo tanto aprecio su intento de charla.

—Todas sus reacciones son normales. —murmuro restándole importancia. —No, nos hemos visto en seis años. Ustedes han cambiado al igual que yo. En esta mesa no hay más adolecentes, ni padres batallando con eso.

Garrett asiente. Él mejor que nadie recuerda esos tiempos. Por aquel entonces, él era nuestra niñera de los cuatro. Le hicimos pasar de todo, que en este momento ha de estar agradeciendo el que hayamos crecido.

—Meda mucho gusto verte primo. —dice James. Me hago hacia atrás para verlo. Ha terminado su comida y veo que se dispone hablar. —Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, que tenerte aquí, es una especie de Déja vu.

Sonrió. Su voz es la única que ha salido sincera. Antes de que pueda contestarle. La puerta se abre abruptamente. Mostrando al tío Ronnie. La sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro al verlo, es más que genuina. A diferencia del resto de mi "familia", entiendo por qué el tío Ronnie jamás fue a verme. Él se encontraba peleando sus batallas contra sus propios monstros. Mientras yo cargaba una condena en Baltimore, él estaba en Texas; encerrado en el hospital de Austin.

—¡Edward! —grita muy animado, sin detenerse a mirar a los demás. Sin pensarlo corre hacia mi lugar.

No me he ni levantado, cuando el, ya mesta abrazando. El abrazo es tan fuerte, que no tengo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Muchacho, están bueno verte. —Su lenguaje un tanto desequilibrado, es una secuela de su tiempo en Austin. Me compadezco de él. A diferencia de mí, el paso diez años en ese lugar. —Estas tan alto. — murmura soltándome.

—Y tú tan fuerte. —le regreso la broma. Él es la única persona a la que podría tratar bien.

Él sonríe ante mi comentario. Por la mirada de los demás, veo que ambos no somos bienvenidos a la mesa. Carlisle y su familia lo miran de la misma forma que a mí. Eso me hace pensar, que Richard aun no les dice porque estoy aquí.

—A estado muy buena la cena. —digo viendo a Richard. —Pero es el momento, de que el tío Ronnie y yo nos pongamos al tanto.

El hermano de Richard asiente con una sonrisa genuina. Al parecer, soy el único que lo trata bien por aquí. Mira un momento a Richard y después a mí. En su mirada puedo notar, que no esta tan loco como se hace pasar. Solo que al estar rodeado de víboras, la mejor carta esta estar loco.

Lo tomo del brazo, guiándolo hacia el cuarto de música. Un lugar donde podremos hablar en paz.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **El medio lunático esta con nosotros.**

 **Gracia por leer, su apoyo es importante al igual que sus opiniones, por lo tanto.** **Escriban un comentario ahora, o callen para siempre...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por la falta de ortografía que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

La plática con el tío Ronnie había sido muy ilustrativa. Aunque no pudimos hablar en el salón de música, ni en la biblioteca. Conversar en mi habitación, no fue tan malo. Él había compartido un montón de experiencias y conocimiento acerca del juego. Se fue a su casa, ya muy entrada la noche, dejándome a solas con _Sam y_ _ **Tom.**_

El hecho de no poder entrar a ninguno de mis lugares favoritos dentro de la casa, me enfureció de momento. No podía ser posible, que mantuvieran dichos lugares bajo llave. Quería saber la razón por la que estaba así. Pero no podía irle a preguntar a nadie. Y no me rebajaría al nivel de Garrett como para irlo a buscar. Por lo tanto, esperaría a que pasara la noche, así por la mañana los cuestionaría.

Pero como en las noches anteriores. Mi mente no quería descansar.

 _-Podríamos intentar abrir la puerta. No hace falta, más que un gancho y un alambre. Y ambos lo tenemos.-_

 _ **-¿Por qué no le haces caso al idiota?, No necesitas resistirte con nosotros, sabemos que lo quieres. ¿Por qué no ceder?-**_

 _-Vez. Por primera vez en años, ambos estamos de acuerdo-._

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas. — murmuro tratando de callarlos.

Son las tres de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos se ha dignado a callarse, arrastrándome con ellos al insomnio.

—Debemos jugar con estrategias fundamentadas este juego. — les digo intentando apaciguarlos.

Ninguno responde, se han ido. Por lo tanto, puedo dormir.

.

.

—¡Edward! — alguien grita. —¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Por la pesadez en mis ojos, sé que no he dormido ni tres horas. Alguien llama a la puerta, con ruidos estruendosos.

—¡A pasado algo importante! — vuelven a gritar. Solo que esta vez reconozco la voz.

Es Garrett. "La niñera".

Odiándolo un poco más de lo que ya lo hago, me levanto de la cama. Me reviso antes abrir, llevo la misma ropa que el día anterior. Resoplando, le abro la puerta. Él me está mirando con furia. Que se transforma en cautela, al ver mi mal humor reflejado en mi cara.

—Espero tengas una buena excusa, para taladrar de esa manera mi puerta. —Lo reprendo. —De lo contrario, duerme con un ojo abierto.

Traga grueso ante mi comentario. Se está tratando de relajar. Así que respira profundo.

—Vengo a darte una mala noticia. —murmura, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Asiento. Ninguna idea se cruza por mi cabeza. Nada podría ser tan malo, como volver al manicomio.

—El tío Ronnie falleció.

 _-¿Muerto?-_

 **-¿Qué?-**

—¿De qué? —Su mirada cambia al no ver reacción alguna en mí. El esperaba que me desmoronara al saber la noticia.

Ni siquiera me inmuto.

—Un paro cardiaco. — responde, con fingida nostalgia.

Asiento. Ronnie padecía del corazón. Tenía un marca pasos desde hace más de dos años. Aunque suene extraño, que el aparato haya fallado tan rápido, no es raro. Su corazón, ya había resistido dos ataques antes. Era obvio que la vida no le iba dejar batear una vez más.

—Tu abuelo, no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo. Así que ha decidido, enterrarlo hoy al atardecer. —Me informa sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Aquí está tu traje—dice dándome el conjunto, colgado de un gancho. El cual había recargado en la mesa, para poder llamar a la puerta. —No tardes. El resto de la familia, se reunirá en minutos.

Sin más, me deja parado en el lumbral de mi habitación. Sonrió. Llevo menos de un día en este lugar, y él ya ha entendido, que detesto las conversaciones innecesarias. Es un buen perro guardián.

Aprende rápido.

.

.

Media hora más tarde. Me dirijo a la sala, donde la "familia" está reunida. Pero antes de llegar me miro en el espejo, que está en el pasillo, a unos pasos de la puerta. El traje que me fue asignado, es justo de mi talla, en color negro al igual que la camisa y los zapatos. Me he peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, resaltando mis facciones. Mi sorpresa es clara. Hacía más de un año que no veía mi reflejo en ningún lugar recordando que ya no hay nada de ese niño que ingreso al manicomio. Ahora hay un adulto frente a mí. Luzco atractivo y aterrador con ese atuendo. Me sienta bien el color.

Dejando de a un lado la vanidad. Continúo con mi camino. Al llegar, los veo a todos vestidos para la ocasión, acomodados en los sillones que adornan la sala. Ocupan todos los lugares. Es una clara muestra de que no soy bien recibido.

Resoplo.

Son tan idiotas. Cómo si yo quisiera compartir el mismo aire con ellos. Ignorándolos, camino hacia Richard, que me hace señas con una mano, pidiéndome que me acerque.

—¿Cómo has amanecido? — me pegunta en tono preocupado.

—Acostado.

Escucho a James reír ante mi repuesta. Y luego un golpe, que debe venir de su madre a modo de regaño. Richard asiente. Sabe que no es fácil hablar conmigo. No dice más. Agradezco que no lo haga. A pesar de que no sienta nada, no significa que quiera faltarle el respeto a la muerte del tío Ronnie. Él fue la única persona que se alegró al verme fuera. Se tomó un poco de su tiempo, para compartir su conocimiento. No queriendo llamar más la atención de los presentes me dirijo a la esquina más alejada, aun lado del librero.

Siento la mirada de todos al trasladarme de polo a polo.

Pasan unos minutos, en los cuales, los veo platicando unos con otros. Richard los ignora al igual que yo. Él mirando hacia la ventana, en una acción distraída. Mientras que yo, observo con detenimiento todo el lugar. Incluyendo a las personas en él.

La paz es perturbada por Garrett. Quien entra a una velocidad considerable.

—Todo listo. —le anuncia a Richard. Él asiente, antes de levantarse.

Sin previo aviso, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Todos entendemos la indirecta. Llego la hora.

 _ **-A todos nos llega.**_ –

Sonrió. **Tom** y su mal sentido del humor.

.

.

Para ir al cementerio, somos organizados en dos camionetas. En la primera va, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Jasper. Y en la segunda James, Richard, Garrett y yo. El camino es lento. Y completamente en silencio. Nadie quiere ser el primero en decir algo. Por lo tanto, cada quien se concentra en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, **Tom** y _Sam_ quieren jugar.

 **-¿Muerte natural o asesinato?-**

 _-¿Acaso no lo oíste? Idiota.-Sam suena molesto.-Fallo el marcapasos, eso fue todo.-_

 **-¿Y nosotros les creemos?-**

—No. —afirmo. Ganándome una mirada del resto de los pasajeros. Que me miran con miedo. Les sonrió tratando de calmarlos. Pero fallo miserablemente. Su miedo aumenta. No es normal verme sonreír y menos por ningún motivo. Debo lucir aterrador.

—No ¿Qué? — me pregunta Garrett.

—Nada. —respondo, regresando mi vista al camino.

.

.

Al llegar al cementerio, el ambiente sigue siendo triste. Especialmente por Richard y su constante llanto silencioso. El resto, camina detrás del ataúd, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento aparente. No se le puede considerar un funeral de verdad, ya que nadie parece sentir nada por el difunto. Ni siquiera porque somos familia.

—¿Alguno dirá algo? —pregunta el sacerdote.

Uno por uno van negando, hasta llegar a Richard.

—Descansa hermano. Ve con mamá y papá. —Sus simples palabras, hacen llorar a la única mujer del grupo. Ganándose una mirada de fastidio por mi parte.

Como nadie dice algo más, proceden a bajar el ataúd, mientras el sacerdote dice una oración. Sin que nadie sede cuenta, comienzo a dar pasos hacia atrás. No quiero estar más en el lugar.

Cuando estoy a una distancia prudente, me doy la vuelta. A pesar de mis instintos suicidas, intento, no pasar mucho tiempo con los muertos. Ya que tengo la fiel creencia, de atraer la muerte estando al lado de ellos. Inconscientemente sigo caminando, buscando una lápida que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver. La cual encuentro sin mucho problema, a tan solo seis tumbas de la del tío Ronnie.

" _Amado hijo, padre y hermano"_

" _Tu cuerpo se ha ido. Pero los recuerdos permanecerán"_

 _ **Anthony Cullen.**_

 _ **1965-2010**_

En ningún espacio de la lápida mencionan _"esposo"_ ¿Por qué?, Sencillo. Elizabeth y el nunca fueron un matrimonio. Ambos estaban más preocupados, por su estúpido nivel social, que por intentar llevar una familia. Aunque a ninguno se le podía negar el amor hacia mi persona. Porque a pesar de todos sus malditos defectos, ambos intentaron dar lo mejor de sí. Incluso más allá de sus mentes incompetentes.

—Aún recuerdo su funeral—murmuro James, detrás de mí.

—Debió ser mejor que este— le digo viendo hacia el horizonte.

—No tanto— asegura, acercándose; hasta llegar a mi lado. —Todo el mundo lloraba y gritaba.

Asiento.

—Todo un espectáculo.

James sonríe.

—Un maldito desastre. Tendrías que haberlo visto. —niega ante lo dicho. —Fue todo un circo.

Era de esperarse. La familia tenía que hacer un gran espectáculo, debido a la pérdida de su primogénito. No todos los días, moría el heredero de una de las grandes empresas y familias del país. Debió haber sido algo jugoso. Un mar de gente, llorándole a un completo desconocido. Mientras su familia estaba dividida. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado en la escuela, podría haber asistido a su funeral. Tan solo unos minutos más.

 _-Esa muerte no fue tu culpa- murmura Sam, con voz afligida._

 _ **-Te estas yendo por el lugar equivocado- lo reprende Tom.**_

Sonrió. **Tom** siempre parece conocerme mejor que _Sam._ Y eso que él es mi conciencia. O al menos lo que queda de ella.

—Es hora de irnos. — La voz de Garrett me saca de mis pensamientos.

Veo a James asentir. Comienza a caminar hacia sus padres. Garrett voltea a verme, al ver que no lo sigo.

—Tú también— dice en mi dirección.

Le hago caso. Ya no quiero estar más en este lugar. Así que ambos comenzamos a ir hacia la camioneta. Él va delante de mí.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti. —le digo, deteniendo sus pasos.

Garrett voltea con cautela. Me mira, sin fijar sus ojos en los míos. Levanta una ceja indicándome que puedo proseguir.

—¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?

La pregunta lo descoloca. De seguro no la esperaba. Luce confundido. Debatiéndose en contestarme, alternando su mirada entre las tumbas y yo. Debo darle crédito a mi mente. Hacía seis años en que no pensaba en Elizabeth. La elimine de mi mente, en el momento que la vi encima de su profesor de tenis. Justo cuando su trasero rebotaba una y otra vez.

—No lo sé.

Lo miro fijamente. Su respuesta no me convence. No tardas cinco minutos en contestar, para decir un estúpido. _"No lo sé"_. Se ha tardado tanto porque ha meditado la respuesta más de la cuenta. Me ha respondido de la única manera en la que no saldría afectado.

—Tiene un tiempo que no recibo noticias suyas.

Ha cambiado su respuesta. Mi mirada asesina, debió tener algo que ver.

—Lo último que supe, fue que vivía en Chigo. — El nombramiento de la ciudad hace que mi cerebro haga clic. Mi abuelo Jefferson vive ahí. Al igual que el resto de la familia por parte de Elizabeth.

—¿Cuándo murió Jefferson? —pregunto al recordar, que Elizabeth y él, no se llevan bien desde hace años. Ellos tuvieron un altercado, cuando ella decidió mudarse a Nueva York. Dejando solo y abandonado. Lo último que recuerdo, es que Jefferson padecía de esquizofrenia. Al parecer la locura viene de familia.

Garrett me mira. Mi capacidad de pensamiento parece sorprenderlo.

—Hace dos años. —contesta levemente afectado. Eh vuelto a olvidar un hecho importante. En el pasado, Garrett era quien estaba al pendiente de Jeff. Absorbiendo una responsabilidad más. Demostrando que con dinero podías hacer lo que sea.

—¿Qué fue lo que termino con él? —Vuelvo a cuestionarlo. —¿Elizabeth fue la causante?

Garrett resopla ante mi cuestionamiento.

—Ella y un montón de factores más. —responde. —Al final del día, tu abuelo murió de cansancio y soledad.

Puedo jurar, que Garrett estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Si no fuera, porque estoy frente a él.

—Si quieres más información, deberías preguntarle a tu abuelo. Ya que no estoy en la posición de contestar a tus preguntas.

Sin más continuo con su camino. Dejándome entre un montón de tumbas.

.

.

.

El regreso fue exactamente igual a la ida. Garrett dejo de concentrar toda su atención en mí, para comenzar a ignorarme. Hablar de mi familia materna, le causo algunos estragos. Estaba más callado y distraído. Sin duda él sabía algo que yo ignoraba.

Al llegar a la casa. Carlisle y su familia se disculparon, antes de marcharse. Dejándome una vez más con Richard y Garrett, o lo que queda de él. La casa está en completo silencio, que se rompe tan solo con el sonido de nuestros pasos. Richard me conduce a la sala, mientras Garrett va hacia la cocina. En cuanto entramos, me indica que nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, el en un extremo y yo en el otro. No nos tocamos, ni siquiera respiramos el mismo aire. Tan solo estamos ahí sentados, tomando la compañía del otro como si fuera el mejor consuelo.

—No deberías estar preguntándole a Garrett acerca de tu madre. —me reprende. Rompiendo con el silencio.

—Si no es a él. ¿A quién le debo de preguntar?

—Elizabeth, no es más de la familia. Así que ya no preguntes más por ella.

 _-Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que la enterramos.-_

 _ **-Recuerda que ella desapareció el mismo día en que fuiste encerrado, no se presentó ni a declarar. Aun cuando ella tenía el poder de mantenerte en libertad. Un buen testimonio, y el manicomio jamás lo hubieras pisado.**_

 _-Ella merece un gran final. Como el que tuvo Anthony._

 _ **-No.- Tom está en desacuerdo una vez más.- Anthony no te traiciono, en cambio ella… Tú sabes todo lo que te hizo.**_

—Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella. —digo con total seriedad. Bajando un par de decibeles en mi voz, dándole un aire frio.

Richard voltea a verme, justo cuando un escalofrió recorre su piel.

—Ni se te ocurra. —me advierte, como si pudiera leer mi mente. Aun cuando no estoy planeando nada sangriento.

—Solo son cabos sueltos. —digo en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo. —Lo que a ella le espera es algo que ni siquiera imaginas.

Le giño un ojo, levantándome del sofá. Con un movimiento brusco toma mi mano. Sin dudarlo la alejo como si de fuego se tratara.

Me giro hacia él. Me mira con miedo y desesperación, clavando su mirada en los tatuajes. Los cuales no había visto con detenimiento. Él nunca imagino que la situación se le pudiese salir de control. Al parecer nadie le dijo que no se debía jugar con los locos.

—Tú preocúpate por decirle a Carlisle y el resto de la junta directiva acerca de mí. —le sugiero con calma. — Que de Elizabeth, me encargo yo.

* * *

 **Espero que alguien siga por aquí. No quería terminar el año, sin regalarles un capitulo del medio lunático.**

 **Como lo dije en un principio. No abandonare esta historia por mucho que tarde en actualizar. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**

 **Escriban ahora o callen para siempre.**

 **Z.**


End file.
